Friend
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: I can honestly say that I have never been this happy, all thanks to my brother and friend Harry Potter.


**A/N:** **I own nothing. Now that that is out of my way I should tell you few other things.**

 **Any spelling mistakes or lack of commas is on purpose. Since I am from Croatia and I have a sister that is eleven, I know for a fact that they are rather common even tough they have been studying English for five years now.**

 **This is a fanfic for The Eurovision Song Contest 2017 on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

 **That's it. Hope you like it.**

 _Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness._

 _Euripides_

 **Friend**

My name is Ivana Horvat and this is my story about how I met my friend, Harry Potter. My mum and I came from Croatia when I was nine years old. Many mispronounce my surname here and it sound like I am some whore. I corrected them few times but I grew bored and stopped tough I still care about it, but it doesn't bother me as much as it did before. I am writing this as I am sitting on the Hogwarts Express ready to start my seventh year there.

I was so scared. It was a stormy night and I was one of the only three people that stayed at the Gryffindor Tower for Easter Holydays.

I was sitting in the Common Room and clutching a pillow to my face. I have been afraid of storms since I was five when my dad died in one.

He went out to gather the sheep and herd them towards the stables. Lightning were streaming through sky. The rain was falling heavily and just after my dad closed the doors of stables and went towards house, a lightning struck him.

I was at the window and I saw everything. My mum was a wreck after that and I had to stay quiet. I never admitted to anyone about what happened to me, what I saw because I didn't want to worry anyone.

Every night when it was weather like this I would relive it, but that night it was different and I was so afraid now. It's different because I was alone.

The only two other people there were Harry Potter and Dean Tomas or was it Thomas, I can't remember. Harry Potter was who-knows-where and Dean was sleeping.

A lightning struck near the tower and I screamed hiding my head into the pillow. Tears were now freely falling down my face. I was praying that someone would come, that I wouldn't be alone.

Another lightning struck and I could see my dad falling to the ground. It was like this for me every time, all because I wanted to be brave for my mum.

Rain started falling stronger. It was exactly as that night six years ago when I saw my dad falling to never get up, so I decided to go for a walk. I hoped that I would find someone, someone that would take this fear away. Even if it was three in the morning, I hoped that I would find someone willing to help me.

Every time I heard a crash of thunder I would jump and continue with even more fear. Did I mention that I was scared? Yes? Good because right now I would prefer to die than to hear that sound again and see my dad dieing again and again.

Just as I was losing all hope I walked into him. Yes Harry Potter was standing in front of me. He looked at me and I could see concern flicker across his face when he saw my bloodshot eyes and red nose. It didn't help that tears were still streaming down my face.

"Hey, what's the problem?" he asked kindly.

I was about to say something when lightning struck and I saw it through the window. My entire bravery flew out of that same window and I crumbled to the floor crying. I could see lightening and my dad again, he was falling down. It was repeating again and again. I could feel someone's hands lifting me up from the floor.

He carried me to some room where I couldn't hear the sounds of the storm that was rageing outside. I found out later that it was called Room of Requirement.

He put me on some couch and embraced me, letting me cry my heart out. About twenty minutes later I calmed to the point that I was just sniffing. He called for some creature, that I vaguely remember being a house elf, and told him to bring cocoa and cookies.

After the cocoa arrived he asked me:

"What happened?"

I don't know what compelled me to say everything to him. I guess that something was so calming about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was here willing to listen to me or the fact that he was at Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year because he wanted to finish it like any other student. He could have used this explanation for not having to go through seventh year: _I spent that year trying to defeat Voldemort when I could have spent that year at Hogwarts_. He never bragged about it nor did he want anyone talking about it but all of us muggleborns knew. We were told by various sources that shall remain unnamed for fear of Harry Potter reading this.

Anyway, I told him everything and in return, what I wasn't expecting, he told me about the effect Dementors had on him. When I asked him if he could show me his Patronus, he just smiled and one was beside him. It was a beautiful stag, a truly magnificent sight.

Even if we were six year apart in our age he didn't treat me as a baby but as an equal and dare I say it friend. After that night he helped me a lot. By the end of the year we bonded and I could even call him brother. Later in my life he took me in, to live with him because my mum died in my fifth year.

I can honestly say that I have never been this happy, all thanks to my brother and friend Harry Potter.

 **A/N** **: I was writing this story while listening to** **Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow - You Are The Most. Thanks for reading this and if you leave any reviews I won't be mad.**


End file.
